


Visitor

by bbqmalfoy



Series: Everyday things [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU - Alternative Universe, Daddy visiting, Fluff, Imagine him just like Anthony, M/M, Nervous, The nicer version of Uther, not that daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbqmalfoy/pseuds/bbqmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther Pendragon is visiting, Merlin is (as usual) very nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitor

Merlin been cleaning nonstop since 10am in the morning because today is the day Uther Pendragon will come, Arthur's dad. Merlin gets super nervous whenever Uther calls and says he'll try to visit them. And what "try to visit them" means "I'll be there today", _always_.

"Merlin, c'mon it's squeaky clean", Arthur rolled his eyes and could almost feel his nerves. "I'm not like this when Gaius' coming", he pointed out and Merlin popped up his head from cleaning the stove.

"No, but you've known him your whole life." Arthur couldn't deny that. "Besides, Uther is like... I dunno, I want to impress him", Merlin added.

"Well, you have already impressed him", Arthur began while walking over to Merlin and took his hands, "by taking my heart."

Merlin smiled and blushed. "You sure? I mean, it's your father after all."

"Positi-", knocking cut him off and Arthur smiled at his boyfriend. "Are we ready?" Merlin shook his head, "good." He kissed Merlin's forehead before opening the door and let Uther inside.

"Hello boys", he smiled at Arthur and Merlin who was rushing to ecounter Uther. "Wow it's so neat here", he said and hugged Arthur, "did you clean all day again?" He laughed and hugged Merlin as well.

"Uhm", Merlin blushed and let go off the hug. "Not really all day.. I had time to bake a cake", he giggled and went to take out the cake from fridge.

"That's sweet of you, Merlin", Uther smiled and later whispered to his son, "he's so sweet, I'm proud of you, son."


End file.
